The Last Time Lord: Daleks Reborn
by Nikki Pond
Summary: AU, The humans is been slaves of the Daleks for hundreds of years, according to legend, a man who is very old can stop the Daleks once and for all and he is known as the Oncoming Storm, but no one has seen him since the War began, few years passed a young blonde woman finds a young man with green eyes who claims to be the One? 11/Rose slight romance.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Time Lord: Daleks Reborn **written by Nikki Pond

**Summary:**

AU, The humans is been slaves of the Daleks for hundreds of years, according to legend, a man who is very old can stop the Daleks once and for all and he is known the Oncoming Storm or the Doctor rather, but no one has seen him since the War began, few years passed a young blonde woman founds a young man with green eyes who claims to be the One? Will the Doctor stopped his greatest foe, And will both Rose and the Doctor fall in Love? Eleven/Rose.

**This is very different how the Doctor meets Rose in 2005, instead this is how they first met and probably I got this idea after the Victory of the Daleks so yeah their might be a slight hint of romance but mostly contains adventure.**

**Chapter One: The Man who is Frozen**

Rose is been running, faster than she ever run in her whole life. Rose is running cause there's a dalek coming her way and she rather not be toast by some Dalek, Rose is running around London. All her thoughts about the Daleks, they've been controlling humans ever since and Humans became slaves, there were still others who survive, some became a Dalek Puppet and some mostly some were exterminated by a Dalek. Rose is been hiding from the Daleks ever since she was born, her mother died ever since she was a kid, and her father is been fighting the Daleks. Now Rose has no home and no family well except her father who is still battling the Daleks, Rose is alone but no time to think about that, there's a bunch of Daleks right behind her who is trying to exterminate or going to turn her into a Dalek puppet.

"EXTERMINATE" the Daleks shouted, trying to locate the girl.

Rose hide in abandoned building, and stood there until the Daleks are gone, once the Daleks are gone. Rose started looking around the building, it looked very old and it seems it hasn't been used for hundreds of years ever since the war began, the war is known as _The Reborn War_, Rose only knew a little about Daleks, they invaded earth in 1912. Rose then looked at her surroundings, it was old and the walls are grey. There are webs in the corner of those walls, and dust. Am annoyed by dust and luckily am not allergic to it.

Rose then saw a door, maybe she could hide in this building and start living here, it doesn't seem like the Daleks have ever been here before. Rose dislike Daleks and she hated the war, she wished someone could end this disaster, has anyone ever since what earth looks like now. In London you could see car crash and no living human outside and the only ones who are outside are daleks who's been scanning for Life forms, luckily humans were able to hide away from them, sometimes the daleks leave you alone and some just exterminate.

They've been checking humans for everyday, humans didn't understand why the daleks leave them alone, they didn't think it was mercy according to the rumors the Daleks is been searching for the Oncoming Storm, I've heard of that when I was little, they say the Oncoming Storm is the Daleks greatest enemy he also was known as the Destroyer of the Worlds, and humans has last seen him since the war began, it was unknown what happen to the Oncoming Storm, Humans believed that the Oncoming Storm has survived, no one has seen his body and they believe he's dead. There were rumors too about the man is actually old, he's more than one hundred years old and appears young, some believe that man is immortal.

I still hoped that one day, the Oncoming Storm will save the world, it's not just that there's been rumors also about the Oncoming Storm is actually just a title and his name is the Doctor, some believed it's true some didn't. According to the witness, he has a spiky brown hair and he was wearing converse.

Anyway Rose slowly turned the knob and opened the door, and when she looked what's inside, she saw a lab, there where all some kind of chemistry, it was too bad that she failed in that subject, but Rose wasn't interested of those stuff, what caught her attention was a big box, the colour of it is silver and it is big as a refrigerator, when she looked at the front of it. Rose eyes widen when she sees a young man mid-twenties almost 5 years older than her standing inside that big refrigerator, he looked like he was asleep in there, Rose could guess in the inside is very cod and it seems like this box is freezing him and he didn't look like he aged a day. Rose was wondering if he was alive, he looked cute at first and she started noticing what he was wearing, he was wearing a white t-shirt and then some black jeans, his hear looked floppy and some tiny ice particle in him.

"How long is he been frozen?" Rose asked herself.

She gazed at that young man, she placed her hands slowly at the glass and could see the young man trapped inside that refrigerator. She wonders if he's okay inside of it. Rose feels sorry for him for being trapped inside, so Rose decided to open it.

She tried opening the handle but it didn't work even if she push or pull but nothing, she looked around the box trying to figure out the way to open it.

Then she noticed a big red button, Rose seen the movies sometimes a big red button is sometimes bad but big, Rose then decided to press it, so she did and then the door suddenly opened, Rose stared at the man after few minutes he started to collapse, Rose started to catch him and that young man lied down at Rose.

The Young man started to groaned then few seconds later he started to opened his eyes, he blinked his surroundings, Rose could see his beautiful green eyes and they seems so ancient. Before the Doctor notice Rose, he looked around and he noticed that the person right in front of him.

"Ohh Hello?" the young man said.

"Hi?" Rose replied. She wondered how long that man been asleep atleast he's still alive.

The young man stood up slowly, and rubbed his head like he just had a head ache, he first look at his surroundings, he had no idea where he is?, but he needed to know but there's just one problem. He then looked at the young blonde woman who found him.

Rose just stood there looking at that man, all her questions about him and her curiosity she wanted to ask him.

"Where are we?" the young man asked.

"Abandoned building, you don't know?" Rose said.

"No, I don't remember" the young man replied.

"What's your name?" Rose asked.

After that question, the young man couldn't remembered his own name, he rubbed his head and felt like he forget something, that's when he realised he has an amnesia but he knew his memory will return, that's when his memory's are started to coming back, he remembered being called John Smith that's all he got.

"John Smith, and you?"

"Rose, Rose Tyler" Rose answered, "How long have you been frozen in that box?" Rose pointed that box where he was frozen earlier.

John looked at that box, it was too bad he didn't remember yet, but his memories will come anyway.

"I don't know" He scratch his head like he needed to remember something important.

John wanted to look around, maybe his memory will come back to him something familiar to him.

"Do you remember anything?" Rose asked.

John turned to her "No, am sorry. I don't remember anything only my name I guess" John replied.

"Ahh amnesia" Rose said, she felt sorry for this man. He just got an amnesia probably because he's been frozen in that box for too long. "Do you need a Doctor?"

After what Rose said, that caught John's attention, Doctor he said himself. Why does that word sounds so familiar to him, Is he a Doctor? Or does he have any friends who happens to be a Doctor?, why does that word sounded like it's important to him?

"No, my memories are slowly coming back to me probably I'll answer your question about an hour or two?" John said.

Then there's that silence, no of them has spoke a word after what John said, Rose was curious about him and she felt like she could be at his side and felt like she could trust him.

"Shall we go outside?" John offered.

Rose shook her head, probably John forget about the Daleks "No, we can't"

"Why not?" John asked

"Cause there's Daleks outside" Rose said.

That's when John's eyes widen, that's when all information about the Daleks are slowly coming back to him but nothing about John's life.

"Daleks, what are they doing here?" John asked, mixed with hatred and curiosity.

"How long have you been frozen?" Rose asked that question again, how could John not know about Daleks and the Reborn War?.

John's anger faded away, he knew that he has a mad temper but it seems he has hatred towards Daleks "I still don't know but please tell me what's going on" John asked nicely.

"Daleks have been attacking earth since 1912 and then we've became slaves ever since" Rose said.

"1912!? , and what year is this?" John asked.

"2012" Rose answered.

"WHAT?" John shouted.

"John, how could you not know about this war?, I don't think it's because of your memory" she gazed then his green eyes, "So this means you've been frozen for a hundreds of years"

"What?, that's ridiculous, I don't look like a hundred year old man"

"Think about it, you don't know about it because you've been frozen a long time"

That's when John decided she's right, he didn't knew about the Human's been torture by the Daleks, why was he frozen, it doesn't seem to be familiar to him so something knocked him out before he was frozen.

"I just can't believe, I've been frozen for hundreds of years" he then started to kneel at the wall. He was too upset and what about his friends or his family, he guess he lost them by the Daleks and he's the only one left.

Rose joined and sit right next to him, she gave him a small smile and she hoped that she could make him happy "I guess am stuck with you and now I think we should stick together" Rose said with a little determination and Rose is glad that they're going to be great friends.

John looked at her, "Yeah I've guess, I mean that's the advantage of why am still alive" he said. He gave her a small smile too.

Rose knew that in the inside John is unhappy about his family and friends, she guess that they died leaving John alive, she wanted to make him comfortable.

"I can tell that your still unhappy but I promise you that will stick together forever"

"Yeah, your the only friend I have I guess"

"Yeah me too, your my only friend too and the only person I get to talk to I guess" Rose said.

"You're alone?" John asked.

"Yeah, I've been hiding away from those Daleks" Rose sighed.

"Could you tell me more about these Daleks invaded Earth?" John asked.

"Sure, they've been invaded Earth ever since 1912, and they started turning people to slaves and some died" she sighed before continuing her story "There are still humans and we're afraid that Humans might become extinct, there is almost 30% percent humans left"

"What about the slaves?" John asked "Aren't they still alive?"

"There no longer humans, the Daleks turned them into their slaves and their called Dalek puppets, they appeared to be human on the outside and the Dalek puppet could disguise and pretend to be human as an undercover"

"Ohh" that's all John could say.

"There still some of us left, and we still continue to fight back those Daleks, my dad is the leader and he's out there fighting those Daleks" she sighed and she could not think about her father's fate, she didn't want to be left alone because her father is the only family she has left but atleast she has someone with, John.

"So where just gonna wait till the Daleks are dead, I don't think we stand a chance against them"

"I know, but I think there's one man who could stop the Daleks once and for all"

"And who is that?" John asked.

"Some says that the reason why the Daleks kept the other people alive is because they've been searching for their greatest enemy known as the Predator or the Oncoming Storm" she sighed first before she continues her story "They say that the Oncoming Storm is the Daleks greatest enemy and he's the one that destroys almost thousands of Dalek spaceship but there were one remaining ship that survive. The Oncoming Storm wanted to stop it from the Daleks invading earth and that was the last time they saw him, According to legend that man is the only one who could stop them and one day he'll stop him"

"And what happened to him?" John asked.

"They say he's still lives because according to the rumors that he can live long"

"What does he look like?"

"According to the Daleks the last time they saw him, he had a spiky brown hair, but the others says he's blonde and other's say that he has a curly hair. That's the only thing i don't understand about him"

"I hoped that he ended the war right now"

**Okay I hoped you guess who really John is. Don't worry in the next chapter he'll get his memories back and he knows who he really is and why he's frozen. Ohh for someone who says about they want Eleven and Rose together, only a slight and mentions because this story is mostly about adventure and all I could tell you about the Doctor and Rose's relationship is that Rose thinks she has a crush on him.**

**Please Review, Follow and Favourite this.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously..._

_A Young Blonde woman found a young man frozen, and he's called John Smith. And John says that he has an amnesia but it will come back to him slowly cause of the side effect when he was frozen, John is been frozen for 100 years. And Rose tells him about the Daleks invaded earth and turned humans into their slaves and their only hope is a man called the predator or the Oncoming Storm who can end this war once and for all._

"_What does he look like?" John asked_

_"According to the Daleks the last time they saw him, he had a spiky brown hair, but the others says he's blonde and others say that he has a curly hair. That's the only thing i don't understand about him"_

_"I hoped that he ended the war right now" John sighed_

**Chapter Two: Dreams are Memories**

_A Young Man with a suit is running down the hallway. He is wearing converse. He seemed to be running with someone._

John couldn't identify them, but the young man with a suit seemed familiar to him, they were running from something.

_A Young Man with brown eyes and a spiky hair, grabbed hold the wrist who he was running with, and then he grabbed his friend and hid around the corner, he catch his breath first and then looked down at his friend._

"_Are you okay" he asked._

"_Yeah, am okay Doctor"_

John seemed to recognize that voice but he couldn't put his finger, that voice sounded so familiar to him and he wished to know. And the Suit man called the Doctor, John heard that word before, why does that word sound like important to him and why is he dreaming about this man called the Doctor, does this Doctor know him?

"_EXTERMINATE!" the sound of a dalek came from the hallway, it sounded like it was getting closer to the Doctor and his friend._

"_Doctor, what do we do?"_

John's thoughts about the Doctor's friend, it sounded like a high-pitched voice and it's a feminine, so the Doctor's friend his a female or a young woman. But John couldn't help but that woman sounded familiar to him and sounded like he knows her.

"_Simple" he said, and then kiss her forehead. Before he goes "Am Sorry"_

_That drop the woman's expression full of concern and confused, "What?"_

_Before the woman could continue, the Doctor left her and run away, the woman still stayed in her position. She looked at the Doctor what he's going to do._

_The Doctor looked at the Dalek right in front of him, the Dalek spotted him and started to go towards him. The Doctor runs away from the Dalek, making a distraction. _

_While the woman sobbed, the Doctor did this for her and couldn't believe it, she loved him and now that he's going to leave and die for her. The woman watched the Doctor left her all alone while the Doctor distracted the Dalek to make the woman's safety._

John woke up first before Rose Tyler, he could see Rose right beside him, he smile and could see Rose is cute when she's asleep. With her blonde hair covering her face and a small smile while she's asleep.

John got up and he could see Rose looks like she's cold, So John grabbed the blanket he used earlier and placed the blanket around Rose. And could see Rose tighten the blanket around her.

John smiled and then walked around the area where he is now, he couldn't help but wonder what is this place and what is he doing here. It didn't made sense to him at all and why was he frozen, he just had a dream about the Doctor and the mysterious woman who cared for him and his safety.

But what does this dream have to do with him and the refrigerator, John knew that this dream must be very important to him. John wished he had his memory back and all he knew is that he somehow called John Smith.

John was still wearing his white t-shirt and some black jeans. He decided to look out the window to see the view.

But it wasn't a good view, and nobody would think this is a great view, only the opposite of that. John could see some cars crashed together and could see some garbage rummage. And some small fire and a little spark from the cables, must have cut off after the Daleks exterminate the humans, John looked down and could see some 3 Daleks together in a triangle position. It's like there marching well except they don't have legs or feet rather anyway. They seem like there searching for humans or rather there enemy called the Predator.

John grew hatred towards Dalek after what they done to those innocent people, John rather die than become their puppet.

John grew boredom, he decided to look around the building, it might trigger his memories. So he did, so he left Rose alone and went out of the room and could see nothing just blank and abandoned. But something caught his eyes, He went closely at the window and could see a strange metallic object, it was long like a pencil and a green thing at the end of it.

John grabbed the object slowly and examining it, with his eyes full of curiosity.

"A sonic screwdriver" he whispered himself.

That's when John's eyes widen, that's when memories started to flash around him but he could not recall before he was frozen and what's he doing in here.

"Am the Doctor" he said to himself.

He then placed his screwdriver in his pocket, he began running around the building looking for the police box and then nothing. That's when he started to think about the daleks, he remembered the Daleks plan about invading earth, he tried to stop it, and he knew he will, but he then something changed his mind. He decided he couldn't stop them, he couldn't stop those Daleks, and then his thoughts about Rose, poor Rose. He is the only one she has left and she trusted him and she promised that she'll be with him no matter how dangerous it get's, but the Doctor couldn't allow another innocent human die.

He then walked to the room where he slept earlier; he stared at Rose, she look so perfectly innocent in her sleep with her shiny golden hair and a small smile in her face. The Doctor couldn't leave her so he decided to stay with her and he also decided to stay silence and tell nothing about his past.

He sat down beside her, Rose started to placed her head in the Doctor's lap unknown to her but inside her thought's it felt comfortable like a pillow but she didn't knew that pillow is actually John.

The Doctor didn't notice of Rose, his thoughts is now all about that woman, he tried to remember before he was frozen. The Doctor knew she was important to him and he remembered that she has a brown hair that sways like the wind.

The Doctor closed his eyes and tried to remember those events.

_The Doctor is running, he wanted to rest first and catch his breath but there is a dalek behind him trying to exterminate him. So the Doctor continues running around the corridors, all he could see was red flashing lights while running, almost every light bulb in here is colour red even when he got here._

_The Doctor felt guilty leaving the woman, but he wanted to protect her. He cared for his safety. So he's going to take that certain risk._

_That's when the Doctor heard a spark, he didn't like it. He turned around and could see the beam heading towards him. That's when the beam hit him._

The Doctor could remember anything else.

_The next thing happened is that the Doctor collapse at the floor and started to see golden light around him._

The Doctor snapped out of it and opened his eyes, and he knew that he regenerate, that's all the Doctor got, he didn't know what happened afterwards.

Guess the Doctor has two lives left, and now new Doctor, new personality, and a new look.

Then the Doctor could hear a moan sound, he looked down and could see Rose started to wake up from her good night sleep, Rose looked up and could see John smiling, Rose smiled back, she rubbed her eyes to get a clear view.

"Hey John"

"Hey" John said.

Rose could see John looked so sad, must be about his friends and his family.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

John looked at her trying to hide the guilt, so he gave her a warm smile.

"Nothing, just about the daleks" he said.

Rose groaned, but she didn't changed her expression "I hate those stupid Daleks, I could just walk right at front of them and smashed it"

The Doctor chuckled, he enjoyed being with Rose and he started to like her, she's a feisty one he said to himself.

"That would be entertaining" the Doctor chuckle himself.

"What's more entertaining is my Mom, if you've see her...she's one mad woman" Rose said with a smile.

"I could imagine" he sighed "She would slap that dalek"

Rose couldn't help but laugh so hard, her mother slapping a dalek but to be honest her mother has one powerful slap, the Doctor joined with Rose laughing so hard, it almost crack their ribs and the Doctor seems to be enjoying with her.

"You know too be honest Rose" the Doctor finally calmed, he gazed at her and Rose looked at him "In just one day, you impress me. And you are the funniest person I've ever met"

Rose couldn't help but blush, no one has ever said that to her, she turned away. She couldn't let him see that she's blushing, it's so embarrassing and to be honest, this is the first time Rose blushed. The Doctor didn't notice Rose blushing but he knew that they both declare friends.

"Why are you hiding your face from me Rose Tyler" he said, he couldn't help but smile, he really enjoyed being with her as friends, they would be best buddies.

Rose decided to turn her head around and looked at him, so she did and gave him a smile.

"Nothing" she replied.

"I don't think that's nothing" the Doctor said "I think that's something"

"Really it's nothing John"

"Ohh I could see it in your face" that's when the Doctor realise it was something, he pointed at Rose's nose "I could see that smile Rose, what are you smiling at?"

Rose still couldn't help but blush at this man, she thought to herself, John is really a charming man. "It's nothing John, it's just so embarrassing" she laughed and tried to pushed him away in a fun thing.

"What is so embarrassing about that smile of yours..."

Before the Doctor could finish his sentence, there was something coming to there way.

"EXTERMINATE"

It was a dalek, it was a dalek and they've found them. The Doctor knew he just placed an innocent young woman in danger. Rose started to panic, so the Doctor grabbed her wrist and started to head for the fire exit, which is stairs.

The Doctor groaned, he hated stairs but he's lucky that it ain't going up, Rose couldn't help but giggle, man John is really a thin gentlemen. The Doctor could hear a Dalek getting closer so he grabbed Rose's wrist and he hold it tighter.

Rose couldn't help but smile, that John is holding her wrist, she just wished it was her hand, but that's not all she's thinking, she's thinking about the dalek behind her.

The Doctor let go of her hand and started to head towards the door that they entered and started to use his sonic screwdriver making the door lock, that's the only thing the Doctor is worry about, the dalek.

Rose stared at him, looking at that metallic object, she looked at him curious about that object. "What is that?"

The Doctor turned to her with a wide grin "This is my sonic screwdriver" then he placed it in his pocket.

He then run closer to her "Rose Tyler, I think it's time to run for our lives" then he grabbed her hand.

Before Rose could answered that or replied, the Doctor pulled her and dragging her downstairs running for their lives away from the Daleks.

Which Rose followed and starting running downstairs, she couldn't help but blushing, guess her wish came true. While the Doctor is more concern about the Dalek heading for them, the Doctor is already about the 12th floor, and where they were was at the 20th floor.

"Well we better get out of this building before we get exterminate by that Dalek" he said while running downstairs.

"What is that Sonic Screwdriver do?" she asked curiously.

"Well it does almost everything except it doesn't do wood, too bad actually, maybe I could invent a wood setting one day" he smiled

**That's all for today, The Doctor and Rose running for their lives similar to the Episode Rose, except this isn't the Ninth Doctor only the Eleventh.**

**A Story of how the Eleventh and Rose meet, and Rose started to fall in love with him but the Doctor is more concern about the Dalek.**

**Please ****Review, Follow and Favourite**** and just to tell you am not demanding you it's just your choice after all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, but I own the story and the other characters**

**Possible Future: Possible I will not bring back the tweed jacket and the bowtie because this is all about the Doctor running away from the Daleks.**

**Thx for the Reviews and please don't talk about the grammar and my past tense, atleast the story is interesting. **

**Hope you Review, Follow and Favourite and let's see what I can do with the Doctor and Rose's Relationship.**

_Previously on The Last Time Lord_

_John finally remembers his identity, he's the Doctor but unknown to Rose, but the Doctor could not recall the events before he was frozen, Rose started fall in love with the Doctor. While the Doctor found his sonic screwdriver and obviously next it the Daleks heading towards them, and both the Doctor and Rose running from their lives._

**Chapter Three: Trouble with the Daleks.**

_I am running away with a man I just met yesterday with floppy hair and green eyes, We are running away from the Dalek, I hate Daleks I could smash it and now I think am starting to fall in love with him, John. I know I only met him yesterday it's just he's so sweet and now he's holding my hands, but it's not like he's doing it on purpose, he's only doing that because the Dalek is coming towards us, Anyway my name is Rose Tyler and I just met the most incredible man that changed my life forever..._

The Doctor still holding Rose's hand and running away from that Dalek, while Rose couldn't help but tired being dragged by John he's holding her hand too tight. They both finally reached the first floor, so they run towards the door and run outside.

They were in the middle of the street, or in the middle of destruction in London. Car's crashed, some scrap burning and some buildings destroyed. The Doctor and Rose standing in the middle of the road, they slowly turned around to see the greatest destruction caused by a dalek.

The Doctor was full of guilt and anger, he feel really bad for earth, he should have save earth a long time ago but he couldn't and he blames himself for this, while Rose stared at John she knew he's amaze of the surroundings and what happen in London.

"John?" she called him.

The Doctor turned to her and gave her a small smile. "Yes?".

"I think it's time to run" Rose said, staring a bunch of daleks right behind John.

John turned around and could see bunch of Daleks coming towards them. Rose wanted to grab him and run away but John still stood there looking at his greatest foe and could see they grew stronger the last time he saw it which was in his dream.

Rose tried to pull him but he just stood there, the Doctor snapped out of his thoughts and decided to go with Rose's plan which is run, the Doctor grabbed her wrist and started to run away from the dalek.

Rose could see a garbage, they could hide there, so she pulled the Doctor's wrist and pointed at the Garbage around the corner.

"This way" she shouted at him, while running towards the garbage.

The Doctor just nodded, even though he dislike garbage sometimes. At least he didn't have to go in, just behind the garbage. Rose and the Doctor hide in the garbage and looking at the dalek passing them, then it was gone.

The Doctor sighed of relief, he was really tired running away from that Dalek while Rose just sit down and kneel at the wall. The Doctor joined her.

"Now what?" Rose asked.

"Hide somewhere else, I don't think it's safe for us to be here beside will be caught by a dalek any minute"

Rose looked around, searching for the best place to hide, they were in a street filled with houses, they looked beautiful but it's too bad the Daleks wrecked it. And she could see the house in front of them, the front door is open, the inside of the house looked like no one has been using it and it looks of it.

Rose poked John and turned to her, she pointed at the house just in front of them, the Doctor just nodded but before he headed that house, he looked both sideways to see if their any daleks in this street but nothing. He slowly got up and turned to Rose telling her to follow him. Rose just nodded as she followed him.

They went inside the house, before they look around, they both close the door and locked it. Which was clearly necessary?

The Doctor sighed of relief and finally hide away from those daleks, he then started to looked around the house, it seemed nice. While Rose followed and also started to examine the house, it looked nice if the house isn't wrecked. It was too bad some of the furniture's are torn, they looked really fancy and very expensive.

"It's too bad the couch is torn, it looked expensive"

The Doctor snapped out of it, he didn't listen to what Rose is saying, he turned to her "What did you say?"

"I said it's too bad the Daleks had to torn the house down, all the furniture's look so expensive"

"Yeah, if the Daleks have insurance" he muttered.

Rose thought of what John said, she knew it was a joke, she thought of it, it was clearly ridiculous that Daleks don't own a bank account or even have one.

Rose then looked at her stomach, she was so hungry, it was already 9 o clock in the morning, normally Rose just head to a nearest convenient store and steal some food, which Rose didn't have a choice besides the Convenience store is pretty much abandoned so nobody works there.

The Doctor noticed Rose looking at her stomach and he could tell she's hungry, the Doctor too. The Doctor didn't eat for about 100 years. The Doctor feel bad for Rose's hunger, so the Doctor ran to the kitchen and looked around the Cabinet to find some food they could cook.

He Checked the first cabinet, nothing but a cereal he grabbed it and checked to make sure it wasn't expired, turns out the cereal isn't expired till next week, he went to the second cabinet found nothing, he checked the next cabinet still nothing it's filled with cob webs and spider, the Doctor just shut it and turned to the last cabinet but nothing.

He then decided to look at refrigerator, it seems it's still cool, atleast the daleks didn't wreck the refrigerator. All the Doctor could find was fish fingers and custard. The Doctor seemed to like the idea of two unlikely food so he decided to cook fish fingers.

After he's done, the Doctor placed a plate of fish fingers and custard and then a bowl of custard on the table along with a bowl of cereal with milk which belongs to Rose.

Rose was at the second floor, looking at the bedroom, it seemed nice. Rose guess she and John are going to stay in this house like a couple but she wish that John and her sleeping in one bed, Rose decided to cleaned the bedroom and the other one which is for John. Then she heard someone is calling her.

"Rose come to the kitchen" the Doctor called her.

Rose wondered why would John called her, does he want to show her the kitchen or he needed to talked to her.

"Am coming" she called back.

As she went downstairs and headed towards the kitchen and could see in the table with a bowl of cereal and John eating fish fingers.

"What's this?" Rose asked.

"Food" he said while dipping his fish fingers and custard.

"What are you eating?" Rose asked looking disgusted.

"Fish fingers and custard"

"YUCK" she said, but she didn't look like it's disgusted she just smiled.

"Hey it's interesting, here's your cereal" he pointed the bowl.

Rose sit down next to the Doctor, she grabbed a spoon but before she placed a cereal in her mouth.

"Are you sure you didn't poison this?" she said like she's teasing him, she was still smiling.

The Doctor shook his head, "Why would I poison it?"

"Because you're eating a strange combination of fish fingers and custard"

"It's not strange, it's just the only thing left" he defended himself from that blonde woman.

"Then why do you considered custard, you could just eat fish fingers then why add custard"

The Doctor opened his mouth trying to think of what to say, "Why waste custard?"

Rose then tried to think of the next thing to say but nothing so she just go head and continue finishing her breakfast.

After they finish, they both place their plates in the sink but since there's no water running they just leave the rotten plate in the sink. They headed to the living room to chat about themselves, the Doctor didn't talk about himself only about Rose.

Then they heard a crashed, they both looked at each other with their worried face, the Doctor decided to check it out but Rose couldn't leave him, she didn't want to lose him and besides she loves him so much well even thought their not a couple.

While the Doctor walked slowly, all his thoughts are the daleks, he hated the Daleks and he believed the daleks froze him but he didn't understand why would the daleks placed him in a refrigerator? , why not kill him? the Doctor their greatest enemy why not kill the Doctor instead of keeping him alive?

The sound of the crash sounded like it's coming from the front door, so the Doctor slowly walked towards it, Rose was behind him looking at him, then in the hallway they spotted a Dalek, the Dalek turned around and noticed them.

"EXTERMINATE" the Dalek shouted.

Rose grabbed the Doctor wrist and headed for the back door, Rose thought of herself, couldn't she get a rest atleast one day. While heading for the back door.

"Come on" Rose said while holding the Doctor's grip.

"I know but isn't the hand grabbing my job, it's always me" he complained.

Rose just smiled at him, he's such a child.

The Daleks started to head towards them trying to exterminate them. The Dalek started to shot laser bolts, it hit the vase, then next it hit a picture frame and then it almost hit the Doctor's head.

Once Rose and the Doctor finally reached outside, they started running the road but a dalek appeared right in front of them, they started to run at their right but the dalek is their blocking their path, they go left but there's another bunch of daleks, the Doctor turned behind him and their a dalek too. And now Rose and the Doctor both knew their trapped.

Rose knew this might be here chance to tell John after all their going to die and get exterminated by a bunch of Dalek, while the Doctor tried to find a way to get outta here but nothing their trap and the Doctor knew the dalek couldn't kill him not yet.

All the daleks blocked his path and started to get closer in a square formation and the Doctor and Rose are standing in a square formation of the dalek or rather the middle, all the sides are blocked by a dalek, the Doctor couldn't used his sonic screwdriver.

Finally one dalek stepped forward heading towards the Doctor, The Doctor let go of Rose's hand and started to step forward, Rose just stood there looking at John like he needed to talk to these Daleks.

"Doctor, we knew you survive. Our sources tell that you've survive"

Rose just stood there confused, she was like why did the Dalek just called John the Doctor could he be?

"Yes, yes I know the Doctor is back from the dead, but if you didn't placed me in that refrigerator then who did"

"We didn't, you escaped from us, we've continued to search for you for centuries and now we succeeded"

"Yes, but what now, just go ahead and kill me" he raised his arms and closed his eyes waiting for the Daleks to shoot him.

Rose just stood there watching the horror that John is about to be killed by a Dalek and now Rose knew John is the Doctor or the Oncoming storm, the one who's supposed to end the Daleks' treachery once and for all.

**Okay read the next chapter if you want to find out what happens next, all we know is Rose found out John is the Doctor. And I promise to update this and sorry if this is too short but sometimes i need 2,000 words per chapter.**

**Please Review, Follow and Favourite.**

**And guess what next month is when school starts so pretty much I'll update probably every week. But hey I still got four weeks left and I'll try to continue and keep this story up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nikki's Status: Too Tired, writing chapters each of my stories almost everyday only the ones who deserved to be updated.**

**Note: I'll probably take a break maybe 4 or more days to update and I just need to relax that's all, let's just wait and see the Doctor and Rose how are they doing?**

**Vote: Does anyone agree with me if I should bring the bowtie and tweed jacket because I might in the future chapters? Please Review if u agree with me or not.**

_Previously on The Last of the Time Lords_

_The Doctor and Rose are surrounded by bunch of daleks, no where to run or no where to escape._

_Finally one dalek stepped forward heading towards the Doctor, The Doctor let go of Rose's hand and started to step forward, Rose just stood there looking at John like he needed to talk to these Daleks._

_"Doctor, we knew you survive. Our sources tell that you've survive"_

_Rose just stood there confused, she was like why did the Dalek just called John the Doctor could he be?_

_"Yes, yes I know the Doctor is back from the dead, but if you didn't placed me in that refrigerator then who did"_

_"We didn't, you escaped from us, we've continued to search for you for centuries and now we succeeded"_

_"Yes, but what now, just go ahead and kill me" he raised his arms and closed his eyes waiting for the Daleks to shoot him._

_Rose just stood there watching the horror that John is about to be killed by a Dalek and now Rose knew John is the Doctor or the Oncoming storm, the one who's supposed to end the Daleks' treachery once and for all._

**Chapter Four: Telepathic Ability**

The Doctor rose his hands up and waiting for the dalek to shot him and fall, but still nothing. Rose just stood there, covering her mouth with her bare hands. She is watching her friend getting exterminated by a bunch of Daleks.

The Dalek just stood there, looking at their greatest enemy known as the Doctor or the Predator.

"You will come with us" the Dalek said.

The Doctor opened his eyes confused, he looked at the dalek he dropped his hands down "What?"

"You will come with us" the Dalek repeated.

"But why not kill me, am your greatest enemy and you don't want to kill me or even exterminate me" he cried.

"We obey our leader, our order is to bring the Predator to our leader" the Dalek said.

The Doctor ignored his nickname given by the Dalek, his thoughts about his nickname. Great the oncoming storm, the destroyer of the universe and now the Predator?. He hated nicknames, but sometimes he accepted the others and atleast it was good enough for him. The Doctor feels like he didn't want another title, if he hears one he swears he could kick that person unless it's a very interesting title. But he would not accept other titles that sounds deep and dark, the Doctor already accepted the Oncoming Storm, but he really dislike what people see him, a dark hero who makes the world fall. But he couldn't blame them it's just what they think.

The Doctor looked over at Rose, he could see some Daleks pointing their weapons at Rose, Rose didn't notice the Daleks pointing the weapons at her all she could do is stand their looking at her friend John Smith but who is actually the legend known as the Oncoming Storm, she just couldn't believe it.

The Doctor gazed at her, looking through her eyes and could see full of innocent, confused, trust and betrayal. The Doctor felt like he betrayed her and he knew that if he didn't go with the Daleks, they might probably shot the girl or even hurt her, the Doctor hated the Daleks so much and he hated people who died right in front of him.

He turned his head to the Dalek who's been waiting for his answer, and he nodded.

The Dalek lead him the way, All the Dalek focused on the Doctor, left Rose standing there in the Road, watching her friend leaving her.

Meanwhile the Doctor,

The Doctor looked at the ship, it was circular, then they teleported the Doctor into the ship.

The Doctor looked at his surroundings, he could see almost every Dalek, like a crowd of people well their not people exactly or humans, This looked like a court room, or trial. The Doctor could see some humans, well not anymore, their already a dalek puppet.

The Dalek took the Doctor to a prison cell, where the Doctor stood there, nothing to do and waiting for the Daleks to call him, so he just sit by the bed and think for a moment what happened before he was frozen, so he closed his eyes.

_The Doctor is at Academy, in his classroom._

_Theta is at his seat trying to solve or rather finish his quiz, Theta is very clever and a head of class but sometimes he just hated being the smartest in class, sometimes he didn't answer some of those question because he's too smart, Everyone in class think he's . and a weirdo at Academy. Theta is been bullied by other kids because he's so clever and he's such a weirdo._

_Theta is already close to finishing his studies, all he wanted to do was to travel through time and space and see what's outside the world, besides he could even bring his two of his friends, they were the only one who treated him kindness, they played together after Academy._

_Theta looked at his papers, he already answered all of it, he then looked at his classmates. He could tell their having difficulty answering those questions, he looked at his right. And could see his friend Koschei, it's like he needed his help, he could feel it in his mind._

"_Theta could you help me out here" Koschei said in Theta's mind._

"_Koschei, the teacher is going to get us in detention"_

_Theta also had a gift unlike other Time Lords, he is also known to have a very strong telepathic ability, stronger than any other time lord. No one could detect his mind, Theta could even block or shield someone's mind. He remembered some kids tried to read his mind or going through his thoughts, that was another reason why people make fun of him._

_The only people who he tell them about his strong telepathic abilities are his two best friends which is Koschei and Miflay. _

"_You know I can't do that, that's cheating" Theta warned him._

"_Well it's also not fair that you have a strong telepathic abilities than any other Time Lords"_

"_It's just a gift"_

"_Yeah a gift" he said sarcastically_

"_You can't even do telepathic yet" Theta said._

"_Hey, it's not my fault. Am lucky that I have you to shield my mind"_

"_You're just lucky that I have to shield your mind so we don't get caught"_

"_Am welcome to tell everyone that you have unimaginable ability"_

"_Hey you promise" Theta protested._

"_And your my best friend so help me in this stupid test"_

_Theta sighed, "Fine, what question are you at?"_

"_Actually Question number one"_

"_What?! You haven't answered your test for 2 hours"_

"_Yup" that's all Koschei said._

"_But we it's about 500 questions and you haven't answered a thing"_

"_Yup" Koschei nodded._

"_I hate you" _

"_No you don't"_

"_Will never make it on time Koschei"_

"_Just say the rest of the answers"_

"_Fine..."_

The Doctor finally snapped out of his thoughts, and that's all he could get from his memories just a childhood friend. He remembered everything he did in Academy. The Doctor sighed and asking himself _Where are you Koschei?_

Then he heard a noise, like a clink. Must be the daleks he thought for himself, he just wondered what to say to their Dalek supreme.

The Door opened, the Doctor stood up ready to talked to a court but instead a young blonde woman came with a smile on her face, the Doctor just stared at her with a shocked expression, he recognise her, it was Rose. He noticed she's holding keys, he was impressed the girl entered the Dalek ship.

"Rose?" the Doctor stood there looking at here.

"Hey John" she greeted him

"What are you doing here?"

"Why are you not surprised to see me?"

The Doctor shook his head "What no. It's not that...it's...just" he sighed to make his words loud and clear, well maybe not too loud otherwise the guards caught them.

"It's too dangerous here"

"I know, but am here to rescue you come on" she held her hand waiting for the Doctor to hold her too.

The Doctor just stood there and then he started to grinned, his grinned grew wider and wider, he then accepted, he placed his hands in Rose's and before they run, he turned to her and whispered her.

"Run" he whispered her.

Rose just smiled at him and he smiled her back too, so they started running and looked around the corridors trying to find an exit.

Meanwhile the Daleks,

The leader stood there in his office, he was at the glass tank, he waited for his servants.

Then dalek puppet which is a woman, she had a ginger hair and she has bangs, appeared in front of him and started to go towards him, to speak to his leader.

"Prime Minister, we have finally located the Doctor"

"Excellent, we've been searching for him, for 100 hundred years"

"So what do we do with him?"

"I don't know yet, but it's according to the prophecy"

"You think it's true, the Oncoming Storm could bring the Daleks empire"

"I don't know, according to the Ood, he said that the Oncoming Storm could make the daleks stronger than ever"

"Then what are we suppose to do with the Doctor?"

"I'll go have a word with him, after that am going to offer him partnership"

"The Doctor is going to assist us?" the servant asked

"Possibly, I must have a word with him"

"Yes sir" she nodded him and then walked out of the door to collect the Doctor.

**Okay suprise?, There's more mystery about the daleks, what happened between the Doctor and Daleks before the Doctor was found in that building. Well I love to tell you but spoilers. And anyway am taking a break from writing this story.**

**Does anyone agree with me a sequel, possible the sequel will be all about the cybermen or weeping angels but it's not about the war this time, it's mostly about the Parallel Universe if you agree with me?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow you know I'll Probably take a long Vacation for this, it's not that am lazy, it's because I have lots of projects especially my popular project Doctor Who: The Oncoming Storm Rises, and am sorry you're gonna have to wait probably more than 2 weeks for the next chapter of this story bcuz am in schedule for other stories.**

**Anyway Let the Chapter begin or something bcuz am really in the middle of my production and I told my friends I will continue this soon as long am available seriously why do I have to do all the work, this is too much for one girl.**

**Don't Forget to Review, Follow and Favourite because it's cool like Fezzes and Bowties : )**

_Previously on the Last of the Time Lords_

_Rose Rescues the Doctor and finally they run._

_Meanwhile the Daleks,_

_The leader stood there in his office, he was at the glass tank, he waited for his servants._

_Then dalek puppet which is a woman, she had a ginger hair and she has bangs, appeared in front of him and started to go towards him, to speak to his leader._

_"Prime Minister, we have finally located the Doctor"_

_"Excellent, we've been searching for him, for 100 hundred years"_

_"So what do we do with him?"_

_"I don't know yet, but it's according to the prophecy"_

_"You think it's true, the Oncoming Storm could bring the Daleks empire"_

_"I don't know, according to the Ood, he said that the Oncoming Storm could make the daleks stronger than ever"_

_"Then what are we suppose to do with the Doctor?"_

_"I'll go have a word with him, after that am going to offer him partnership"_

_"The Doctor is going to assist us?" the servant asked_

_"Possibly, I must have a word with him"_

_"Yes sir" she nodded him and then walked out of the door to collect the Doctor._

**Chapter Five: Trust Issues**

While the Doctor and Rose running around the corridors trying to find the exit. The Doctor turned to Rose hoping she would say something about this, Rose knew he wanted to ask her something about this but she decided it's best not because after all the Dalek might spot them.

"Do you even know where we going?" The Doctor asked her.

Rose finally looked at him, she shook her head, "Nope" Rose said.

The Doctor find this familiar, and he knew something in his head again. Another Flashback or something so he closed his eyes and try to see what's his next memory and of course he knew he might find out why he's in a stupid refrigerator.

_Once my eyes are closed, I opened them and I could see myself in a Library, I recognize it, It's the Academy Library. I worked here with the Librarian, the reason I worked here because I wanted to study more about the Tardis and more amazing things outside, but what am more interested to read is about Earth._

_I've been working as a Library Assistant for about 20 years, I've been working there so I could get extra money and to research about Earth, i heard a city called New York and it's the best place to hang out and enjoy with your friends, I thought maybe bringing Miflay and Koschei together, and we could finally hang out and no bullies, besides I heard humans look like us and me, Miflay and Koschei could just blend in. And I better have better clothes._

_While Arranging the books in order and in section, I noticed Miflay sitting and reading something, I could see a piece of paper and a pen with her, she looked like she's having trouble with her homework, I finished mine though, I used to help Koschei helping with his homework but I never helped Miflay with her homework cause she never asked me._

_I feel bad for my friend, I heard she failed some of her subject, me and Miflay became friends since we became partners for our Project and she started hanging out with me and Koschei._

_Theta started to walked up to her But Miflay didn't noticed, her head was all about her homework, she was only 10 years younger than Theta. Theta waited for her to noticed him but she didn't, He then noticed her studies, she was researching about the laws of time and space. Theta started to coughed and that's when he got Miflay's attention._

_Miflay was in the middle of her researched of the laws of time and space, she sometimes wished that Theta would helped her, she remembered when she first met him, they were partners, he was the only person who was kind to her and treat her as a friend and she started to have a crush in him, she became best friends with Theta and Koschei._

_Miflay was so bored at staying in Gallifrey, she just have a normal life, Miflay has no future and no plans. _

_Miflay could only think of Theta and she sometimes wished to be with him, but how could she be with him when he's so smart and clever but Miflay is nothing special, she's not clever or brilliant like Theta, she's just an ordinary girl and the youngest in her class, The only person who knew who has a crush on Theta would be her mother and Koschei._

_Koschei sometimes to encourage Miflay to confess my love to Theta but how could I love him when I might ruin our friendship, Koschei still supported me and no matter what I ended up being scared or running away._

_I remembered I tried to ask Theta out while he was fixing something, but then I runned away leaving Theta confused, he knew I was trying to say something but I just ran out leaving Koschei and Theta alone in the room. I felt embarrass._

_Then I heard a cough, and Miflay recognized it, so she turned around and I saw a familiar face but not just that face but my best friend Theta._

"_Hey Theta" Miflay waved him a little, "What are you doing here?" I asked._

"_I worked here" Theta answered._

_Miflay raised an eyebrow, "You work here?" this is great, maybe I could visit the Library after School just so to see him._

"_Yeah I've been working here for 20 years" Theta said._

_I almost chocked at his respond, "20 years?, why didn't you tell me?"_

_Theta looked both ways and hoping no one was there listening or eavesdropping on us, He looked so serious and I could tell by that look. He then turned to me "Can you keep a secret?" he whispered to me so no one would else hear me._

_I just nodded, because I trust him and he needs to trust me._

_He still didn't say anything, he swallowed but still no answer "Theta, you could trust me and I trust you so whatever it is I promise I won't tell anyone"_

_He didn't say anything at all so Miflay tried again, she's not going to let Theta lose faith in her._

"_Theta, I trust you more than anyone else in the universe. And It breaks my heart sometimes if you don't have faith in me but you can trust me you know" Miflay said with those innocent eyes, and now she's using those puppy dog eyes._

_He sighed and smiled at me and I smiled at him back. "The reason I work here so I could read more about Earth"_

_Miflay's eyes widen "Earth?...As in a planet outside Gallifrey?" Wasn't really a question more like a statement._

_He nodded his head, "Yeah, it's because I want to see outside, I want to travel around the world, so when I graduated I could fly my Tardis outta here and see the world" he said like it was his dream, wait of course it is. He dream to see it, that would explain he's so interested of every other planet and I bet Earth is his favourite planet. Wait just a minute...Did he just said his Tardis?,_

"_Did you say Tardis?" I asked._

"_Yeah I have my own Tardis, I've been building it in my room" he said._

"_But how did you get a Tardis, you can't have one unless you graduated"_

"_Yeah well remember when we had a field trip in the museum"_

_Miflay nodded._

"_Yeah well I stole a console from the museum"_

_I chuckled, that's the Theta I know, "Ohh Theta you stole it" I wasn't mad at him for stealing at the museum, I just wanted him to be happy_

"_I didn't stole it I borrowed it" he protested "Am going to return it after I seen the universe"_

_That's when Miflay smile faded away, when she heard those words, Am going to return it after I seen the universe. How long is he going to come back? Will I ever see him again? What if got caught by those humans? What if he got killed by himself by some Daleks or something, I knew this might be my last chance of seeing him so I had to do it._

_And then I started to hear Koschei in my head saying Do it. It's echoing in my head again and again._

_I sighed and looked at Theta "Theta, Can I come with you because what if I never see you again?" I asked. I just hoped it's not too obvious._

_Theta smiled, "Of course you can, I've been planning taking you and me and Koschei to New York"_

_Did he just say Theta, me and Koschei wow I thought for sure it's just me and him, well atleast I asked him well sort of._

The Doctor's eyes snapped open and could see himself standing in front of the Teleport, and Rose looked at him and I knew what she was thinking so the Doctor started to rewire the teleport to teleport themselves somewhere safe, Before he set the location, The Doctor closed his eyes and tried to think and he seemed like he's concentrating something, Rose didn't disturbed him, she just let him think for a moment. And then the Doctor snapped his eyes opened and started to set the Location but while the Doctor rewiring the teleport and using his sonic screwdriver.

Rose just stood there watching him, "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him.

The Doctor didn't seem to hear her, but he knew he's asking her something, he turned his face to her, "Am sorry but what did you say?" he asked innocently.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the Oncoming Storm?" Rose asked

The Doctor stopped whatever he was doing, he turned his head down and looking at his shoes.

"Is it true John?, Are you the Oncoming Storm?" Rose asked.

"yes" the Doctor answered Rose.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Rose asked.

But he didn't say anything, Rose wasn't mad or anything she just felt betrayed and worried about him.

"Don't you trust me Doctor?" Rose asked.

That broke the Doctor's heart, people who had faith in him and what about the people who he suppose to trust.

"Of course I trust you Rose" The Doctor said.

"Then why didn't you tell me?, I thought you trusted me"

The Doctor didn't say anything again, it was Silence again. Rose placed her hand in his shoulder, he looked up at her.

"Doctor, I trust you more than anyone else in the universe. And it breaks my heart if you don't have faith in me so please Doctor just trust me" Rose said.

The Doctor smiled, he thought of himself Rose reminds him of Miflay, his best friend who he can count on but it's too bad Miflay his best friend died, but he pushed those thought away and decided to tell something to Rose.

The Doctor opened his mouth to answer but before he could answer her, the Dalek came to view right behind Rose, the Dalek noticed the two.

"THE DOCTOR HAS ESCAPE, THE DOCTOR HAS ESCAPE" the Dalek said.

The Doctor did as fast as he could to rewire to Teleport and did his best to work quickly, Then the Teleport started to light up and it's ready, So the Doctor went inside and waiting for Rose too even though the teleport is so small.

"COME ON ROSE" He called her.

Rose jumped to teleport with him and the Doctor started to placed the sonic screwdriver in the air, with a smile in his face. Rose was holding the Doctor's waist around him, but the Doctor didn't noticed, all his eyes were focusing on the Dalek and his escape with Rose. Then he started to pushed the button on his screwdriver.

And then the doors closed, and the teleport pod started to drop down the ship, The Doctor and Rose screamed because the Teleport is falling down and might crashed.

With Rose holding tight in the Doctor's waist, her hair was going up. The Doctor still hadn't noticed that all his attention now is the crashing.

**Okay am sorry if the Story is mostly focus on the flashbacks, and trust but it's all worth it you know. Anyway probably I might update in the next two weeks am really tired of this.**

**Anyway too bad the Doctor didn't noticed Rose is holding on to him, the Doctor could be thick sometimes. But i promise you I'll show the Doctor's relationship towards Rose, because all I could ever tell you is the Doctor only think of Rose as a friend, this story is like a girl has a crush on a guy. But There are more signs of romance between them.**

**Anyway Review, Follow and Favourite this story and I promise I'll update this soon.**

**Anyway can't wait for the Name of the Doctor episode, 3 days to Go**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow, when I said more than two weeks, I didn't expect One month later. The Last time I updated was exactly 5/16/13, and that's also the last time I read my story and next month exactly 6/16/13, weird right. I haven't read this story month ago. So here you go and I really have no idea where is this going.

And I kept my promise remember? I'll update the next time I'm available. I just got bored and decided to write this chapter

Review/Follow/Favourite this Story and please. I just heard Matt Smith leaving, I wonder on the 50th anniversary if the 11th Doctor is going to kiss Rose Tyler. I really love to see that.

Sorry if it's too short for this chapter, but it's better to update than no updates at all.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Lonely God**

After escaping the Dalek ship. The Doctor and Rose manage to teleport somewhere farther, meaning outside London. The Doctor stepped out of the teleport, then Rose came out and no longer holding the Doctor's waist. They looked at their surroundings and it looked like a forest. The Doctor dust his pants, while Rose trys to fix her hair.

"So..." Rose trying to find something else to say. "You're the Doctor, the legend that could bring back the way it was before."

The Doctor looked like he didn't want this conversation but he replied. "Yeah"

He also looked lonely even if Rose is there to help him, He looked glanced her after wiping the dust off his pants. He could see the expression of her face, mixed with joy and concern. He knew that she's concern about the Doctor's loneliness. Rose wanted placed her hands on his shoulder but she didn't, she just stood there behind him.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, she knew the Doctor is sad because of something.

The Doctor sighed and turned to her. "It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I lost someone"

Rose felt sympathy towards him, she knew what's like losing someone and especially the one you love. She noticed tears appearing the Doctor's face, she wondered who's that someone. It's obviously someone important to him, and she couldn't bear to watch her best friend cry. So she wrapped his arms around him, she expected him to push her away but then he allowed her to comfort him. Rose listened to his two heartbeats in his chest. It's nice to her them beat together and who knew it's nice to place your head on the Time lords chest. The Doctor patted her back in a friendly way.

"I'm so sorry" Rose said, she could feel tears dropping on the top of her hair but she didn't mind. "I'm so sorry"

The Doctor smiled a little. "It's okay" of course it's not okay he thought.

Rose felt like she is going to regret asking this question and she knew that it might hurt him. "Who is this someone?" she asked, hoping it didn't break his heart or something.

The Doctor closed his eyes and thought of the moments of that someone.

_Theta came home from school, he really hated school and he really like being with his family. He came through the kitchen and could see his mother baking cookies, Theta at first didn't like them but soon, he started to like them and the more he ate it, the more he loved it._

_He could see his mother there baking some cookies, and he could see an apron she's wearing._

_She had a red hair and could see that beautiful smile on her mother, she's actually human and his father is a Time Lord. But the Doctor is considered a full time lord rather than half-time lord and half-human._

_Her mother turned around and could see her little boy looking hungry. She was mixing the ingredients actually but she could feel her son coming towards her even though she's not a telepathy, she became the first human to invent a time-machine._

_Her mother's name is Penelope, she never been outside the house much. She rather stayed indoors but her son never knew why?_

"_Hello Theta, how's school?" she asked him, with her smiled face. "and would you like some cookies?"_

_Theta gave her a small smile. "Fine and yes please" he answered politely._

_Penelope continued to mix the ingredients. "You'll have to wait dear"_

_Theta nodded and could feel his stomach all grumpy, but he ignored it. He could feel her mother's feelings through his telepathic abilities, he knows it's rude to going into someone's mind, but he just wanted to know his mother's feelings._

_He could feel sorrow and lonelieness in his mother's thoughts and he couldn't help but feel sorry. He's been away from his mother for a very long time and he just came home yesterday, it was a special week where young time-lords get to go back to their parents._

_He didn't know exactly how long he's gone but he knew it's longer than 60 years..._

The Doctor snapped out of his thoughts and could still find himself hugging Rose, his best friend. He remembered his mother's loneliness and he knows how it feels to be all alone and look like you've never been loved or cared anymore.

When you love someone, can you let them go?

"my mother" he finally answered.

* * *

A/N: According to the, his mother is human and her name is Penelope, I know that she is the first human to invent a time machine and I'm not sure the rest. I was not sure if the Doctor is really half-human because his mother is human and his father is a Time-lord. That wasn't much but if you don't believe me then look at the wiki.

Please Review/Follow/Favourite because I just want to know if you are reading this.


End file.
